


Shikigakure

by TheAnimeBean



Series: Goldilocks Stories [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: All Jinchuriki Live, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Evil Shimura Danzou, F/F, F/M, Female Haku, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Haku (Naruto) Lives, Hiruzen Is Dead, Jiraiya lives, Kage Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato Lives, Naruto is loved, No Uchiha Massacre, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overpowered Uzumaki Naruto, Slow Burn, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina Lives, Uzumaki Naruto Leaves Konoha, Young Utatane Koharu, Younger Jiraiya, Younger Orochimaru, Younger Tsunade, naruto has a harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeBean/pseuds/TheAnimeBean
Summary: A feel good story where Hiruzen trades his life for Minato after Minato saves Kushina and Naruto from Kurama.
Relationships: Fuu of Takigakure/Uzumaki Naruto, Haku/Uzumaki Naruto, Hanare (Naruto)/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Karui/Uzumaki Naruto, Kurotsuchi/Uzumaki Naruto, Mitarashi Anko/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nii Yugito/Uzumaki Naruto, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Samui/Uzumaki Naruto, Tayuya/Uzumaki Naruto, Temari/Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten/Uzumaki Naruto, Terumi Mei/Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi, Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Utatane Koharu/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzuki Yuugao/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto/Yuuhi Kurenai
Series: Goldilocks Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206338
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Shikigakure

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write another story! I will be updating this, FIRE and one more continuously for about a month of two before I slow down to continue writing my main story!
> 
> Now onto the fun part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission Objective: Escort the bridge builder, Tazuna, to the Hidden Wave.  
> Rank Difficulty: C  
> Mission Leader: Hatake Kakashi  
> Squad Members: Naruto U.- Sasuke U.- Hinata H.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my new story! I will be updating this and FIRE for two months continuously, then I will be slowing down to continue writing MMAM!
> 
> Story Time!

Kakashi rubbed his head in annoyance. Naruto thought it was a smart idea to take a nap as they were walking, letting his toad carry him. Even if he was the famed Jinchuriki and son of the Fourth, he was still a little too cocky, even if was on a team full of elites.

He wondered why his sensei would make him the leader of this team and not someone better, like Jiraiya or Fugaku. Even though Fugaku had to manage the Uchiha clan and Jiraiya was still training with the toads but that didn't mean there weren't other people that could train and protect some of the best hopefuls of this generation.

Though, it wasn't like he didn't have reasons to act cocky. He was the Jinchuriki of half the nine tails, which gave him sharper senses and enhanced physical strength, and incredible healing. He was taught the techniques of his parents and trained by them ever since he was young, granting him several 'A' and 'S' ranked jutsu in his arsenal. He was one of the smartest in his class, revered by everyone in the village, and granted the right to get the toad summons, which was only given out to high-ranking Jounin or people deemed worthy by Minato or Jiraiya. He was still a Genin, but he had skill befitting a Chunin or even some Jounin, especially when you add in his mastery with kunai and katana, both his parents' areas of mastery. Most of all, he was the son of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, The Uzumaki Clan Princess, thereby making him Heir to the Uzumaki's as well. His downside was his obvious cockiness and his ability to be dense even when he was supposedly a genius.

Naruto was a prodigy, rivaling even Kakashi when he was young, but he wasn't the only hopeful that was revered. His teammate Sasuke Uchiha, the daughter of the leader of the Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, and one of the strongest female Uchiha members, Mikoto Uchiha. She was trained by her father, her mother, her prodigy brother Itachi Uchiha, who was even more of a genius than Kakashi, and Shishui Uchiha, Itachi's senpai. She had already awakened the two tomoe Sharingan, learned the iconic fireball jutsu, mastered the Uchiha Interceptor Fist fighting technique, learned a few 'B' ranked lightning-style jutsu, was a Genjutsu expert on par with most low ranked Jounin, and was one of the only people arguably smarter than Naruto in his class. The only downside to her was that she hated her name because it was a boy's name, but her parents had planned for a son, so they didn't have a name for her when she was born except the boy's name, so that's what she was given.

His other teammate Hinata Hyuuga, was the eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, leader of the Hyuuga, therefore making her the heir to the Hyuuga Clan. She had mastered the Gentle Fist, the signature fighting style of the Hyuuga, which only Neji Hyuuga, her older cousin, had been able to do at such a young age. She also learned the Air Palms and Rotation, two high-level abilities taught in her clan. She was only slightly less smart than Naruto but still incredibly smart, as she had participated in her clan's politics. She was also under the training of Tsunade to become a healer ninja. Secretly, she was learning a bit about the 'enhanced strength technique' Tsunade used and a few lightning-style and fire-style jutsu that she had an aptitude for. Her Byakugan was also extremely developed for her age, being able to see in a radius of fifty-two meters, even outdoing Neji's, who could currently only see in a fifty-meter radius. Her downside was that she was incredibly shy and timid, but her love for Naruto made her try to overcome it.

All in all, Kakashi might be notorious for his Sharingan, but he felt they were expecting too much from him to teach, monitor, and protect these already very capable kids.

"K-Kakashi S-Sensei?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"W-what exactly are we doing on this mission?"

"Yeah! What kind of mission is this that they would waste a team like this to handle it?!" Sasuke knew that the Hokage only gave them 'C' ranks that most other Genin and Chunin teams couldn't do. They normally were the village's housekeepers due to their families not wanting to send the heirs for the three strongest Clans into danger and because their families felt any mission they did take out the village should be only ones that only skilled Shinobi should take.

"Because there are rumors of a bandit gang around here, so most other Genin teams decided this could be too dangerous."

"What?! Bandits?! You take us out of the village for stupid bandits?! I thought we were gonna take out some 'A' ranked ninja!"

"Sasuke you-"

"I said to call me Uchiha! You know I don't like that name!"

"But it's your name." Kakashi sweatdropped at Sasuke's actions. She really got angry at everyone when they called her by her first name, and most people did call her Uchiha, but Naruto and Kakashi were exceptions. Kakashi just was too lazy to remember to call her by her last name but Naruto did it to pick on her, knowing it would make her angry, and know she could do too much about it. Naruto was the best fighter of their team, besides Kakashi himself, Sasuke was the primary strategist, besides Kakashi himself, and Hinata was the primary tracker and healer... besides Kakashi himself.

"I don't care! Call me Uchiha or I'm telling my father and Rin!"

"Ok ok, got it. Uchiha it is."

"Good!"

"U-Uchiha, maybe you could be n-nicer to sensei while we do t-this mission?"

"Hinata you can call me Sasuke because you are adorable! And no, not until he starts calling me by my name correctly!"

"You Shinobi are quite loud and annoying."

"Sorry about that. They don't get out the village much."

"I can see why."

"What's that supposed to mean you, shitty old man?!

"Exactly what I said you brat!"

Tazuna and Sasuke kept arguing back and forth, passing a puddle of water while they were at it. Kakashi noticed Sasuke, Hinata, and even the 'sleeping' Naruto tense up as soon as they passed it. He was slightly glad he wasn't in charge of another team, or else he could be fighting the ninjas in the puddle by himself.

As he suspected the two ninjas in the puddle jumped out and attacked 'Kakashi' and 'killed' him.

Sasuke immediately dashed at one of the ninjas and activated her Sharingan. The ninja, named Meizu, was shocked by the action and freaked out, disconnecting himself from his brother to jump out the way, ruining the synchronization that he and his partner and brother, Gozu, had going between them.

He had reacted fast enough to dodge the Uchiha's attack but was unaware of the Hyuuga who had rushed past the initial attack from Sasuke and used the Gentle Fist to try and shut down Meizu's chakra, but Meizu was a well-trained ninja, so he was able to block the attack with the giant claw on his arm before jumping back a bit more to gain some distance between the two ninjas.

Gozu used the distraction that Meizu created to try and rush Tazuna. As he rushed Tazuna, he could've sworn he counted four ninjas protecting the man but only saw the two females and the one ninja they killed. He didn't think too much about it, as his goal was to kill the bridge builder, but that didn't mean he wasn't being wary. He reduced his speed slightly to change direction or react at any time in case there really was a fourth ninja protecting Tazuna.

Before he could get to the old man a shadow appeared above him, making Gozu stop immediately stop his charge and jump backward, dodging the toad that crashed into the ground in front of him with Naruto standing on top, proving Gozu right for being cautious of a fourth ninja. Gozu quickly retaliated by swinging the shuriken chain that was attached to his gauntlet at Naruto and the toad.

The toad jumped backward to dodge the chain and Naruto leaped off of the toad and at Gozu to deliver a katana slice towards the Mist Ninja's chest. Gozu brought out a kunai and used his other hand to block the attack before pushing Naruto away from him. Naruto landed with a bit of distance between while Gozu backed up a bit more coming almost back to back with Meizu.

"Hey Gozu, these kids ain't no ordinary Genin."

"Don't you think I realized that!"

"I think we gotta warn Zabuza, they might be some seriously bad news."

"You idiot! Don't say his name out loud!"

Meizu was interrupted by Sasuke who threw a kunai that him. He easily blocked it but Gozu and he had to scramble into different directions, once again disrupting the chance for them to synchronize and work together, once they realized the paper bomb attached to the kunai.

Meizu landed away from the explosion only to see Sasuke in his face throwing a punch at him. Meizu once again blocked with his giant claw, but Sasuke followed up by planting her foot onto his chest to vault off of him. Meizu was about to use his claw to slash at her but Sasuke smirked as Meizu fell into the trap she had set.

"Hinata now!" Sasuke signaled for Hinata to use the opening to attack.

Hinata took that moment of weakness to use one of her clan's infamous jutsus.

**"Eight Trigram: Air Plam!"** Hinata's voice rang out as she sent a blast of chakra from her palm that knocked Meizu's arm away from Sasuke and left him open to attack. Sasuke quickly flew through a set of hand signs before she pointed her palm at the Kiri-Nin.

**"Lightning-Style: Shocking Palm Strike!"** A bolt of lightning shot out of her hand and hit Meizu, making his body shake as he was shocked into unconsciousness from her jutsu. She landed and looked to see Naruto trading blows with Gozu.

"DAMN IT NARUTO! QUIT GOOFING AROUND! KAKASHI IS WAITING FOR US UP AHEAD!"

Naruto landed away from Gozu as they finished clashing blades again. He sighed and pulled out a kunai that was only known to be used by him and his father and threw it at Gozu, who moved his head out of the way of the attack and looking away from Naruto. When he looked back at where Naruto was, he saw that there was no one there, he immediately was alarmed. He looked up expecting Naruto to be in the air again but froze in place as he felt a blade against his throat. He was shocked that the boy had somehow gotten behind him without him hearing or sensing a thing.

"If you try to move an inch unless I tell you, the only puddle you'll be in is one of your own blood. Got it?" Naruto spoke nonchalantly and lazily. Gozu cursed under his breath and dropped his kunai and relaxed his body.

"Great," Naruto said before placing a seal on the man's back. Gozu immediately felt his chakra get cut off and his body go lax, knowing he was captured with no way out he thought about what Zabuza was going to do to him if he found out they were captured.

Naruto dragged Gozu over to his toad summon, Gamakichi, and placed both Gozu and Meizu on top of him.

"Alright Gamakichi, let's get going. Kakashi is gonna get it for sitting by and doing nothing while we took care of these guys!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming."

Tazuna watched the team pick up any dropped items during the fight and then wait for him to start walking again. They walked for about five minutes before they saw Kakashi sitting on a tree branch reading an orange book that looked worn from being read so many times. Naruto angrily stomped up to the tree and kicked it, getting Kakashi's attention.

"Oh, done already? I thought it would've taken you longer."

"You lazy turd! Why didn't you help us?!"

"You guys were far more skilled than them, it would just be a waste for me to help you."

"Like hell it was! I'm telling them that you made us fight Chunin by ourselves while you sat a read that stupid porn book! My mom is going to kick your ass, Rin is going to kick your ass, Hisashi will kick your ass, Fugaku, Itachi, and Mikoto will kick your ass, and my dad will definitely kick your ass! I might even tell Tsunade if I think you haven't gotten your ass kicked enough!"

"Now hold on a minute. I didn't help because I know you wanted to show those ninjas that they overestimated you. You couldn't prove that if you had a Jonin helping you out." Kakashi started to sweat. If Naruto or the others weren't happy with that excuse, he could very well be living his final days with this mission.

"I don't care to prove my worth to some weak ninjas! Your just making excuses! Now I'm totally telling Tsunade as well, shall I see if I can add others to the list?!" Naruto was laying into the Jounin while Sasuke was laughing her ass off at the plight Kakashi had put himself in.

"N-Naruto, g-give him a b-break. None of us w-were hurt, and w-we easily h-handled them." Hinata decided she felt bad for the Jounin and decided to try and get Naruto to stop bullying him.

"Gah! Fine! But if he tries anything like that again, I'll kick his ass myself!" Naruto grumbled with a blush on his face. It was no secret that he had a crush on the shy girl, well no secret to everyone but Hinata herself. It was kinda funny, Both of the two heirs had crushes on each other but didn't think the other liked them. Even their parents knew and were even secretly betting on who would figure out the other's feelings for the other first and who would ask who out.

"Now that this mess is sorted out, let's continue, shall we?" Kakashi tried to say in a light-hearted manner but everyone could see he was still fretting over Naruto's threat.

They continued walking for a bit until Naruto forgot to mention the two captives they held on the toad.

"Oh yeah! Kakashi, I heard something weird from those two guys over there."

"Hm, what did you hear?" Kakashi's nonchalant voice remarked.

"Who's Zabuza? They mentioned that they would need to inform him that we were here but we captured them before they could." Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata stopped in their tracks as Kakashi froze and gave off a serious vibe that he never had shown them before.

"Are you sure they said Zabuza?"

"Do you think we are deaf?! Of course, they said Zabuza! Why do we have to deal with such a stupid sensei?!" Sasuke crossed her arms in annoyance. She was about to yell at him again but saw Kakashi turn towards Tazuna with anger clear on his face.

"You have some explaining to do! Why is Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist, after your life?!"

"Damn it! I was hoping I wouldn't have to say anything till we were almost there." Tazuna grumbled under his breath. He walked over to a tree and sat in front of it and waited for the ninjas to position themselves around him, so they could hear his explanation for Zabuza's appearance.

"The Land of Waves is in a difficult position. We used to be quite prosperous, with lots of ships and trade coming to our island because of all the rivers that are connected to us, but then Gato and his shipping company came. They made a monopoly over the Wave's resources through dirty methods so that The Wave could only rely on him for resources to survive. Then he hiked up the prices on everything, forcing families to spend large sums of money to survive for the day, even the rich soon ran out of money buying his products. Soon Gato and his goons controlled pretty much the entire Wave."

"Why hasn't anyone tried to oppose him or kick him out?"

"A few people tried to create shipping companies to break the monopoly Gato had, but he used his connections to make other businesses not work with them or have bandits attack their ships. After the country ran out of money, they couldn't keep a police force around, so Gato and his men took their place and forced any uprising down."

"If that's the case, then why would he hire Zabuza and send him after you?"

"Things are starting to get dire in the Wave, people are starting to starve to death. So my builder friends and I got together and started building a bridge to the mainland so we can stop relying on Gato and his shipping company. Once Gato got wind of this, he hired Zabuza and his goons to attack and stop us from completing the bridge. We are suffering too much but with all these attacks we had no choice but to muster up what little cash we had and get shinobi from another village to protect our workers until we finished. Sadly, when I went to Konoha, to get a protection detail against Zabuza was too expensive for how high a ranking of a ninja he was, so I had to settle for a basic protection detail for bandits. With them, either they stopped Zabuza and completed the mission, or they died trying and Konoha would send a higher-level group to deal with Zabuza." Tazuna felt guilty doing this to a Genin team but he had no choice, it was either them or his entire country and family.

"I feel bad for you but this mission is a way too high-level mission for this team. You are breaking the rules of the agreement by withholding such crucial information."

"I had no choice! And I was going to pay for the actual amount a mission like this cost once we got the bridge built!"

"I'm sorry but this is a mission this team is definitely not ready for. Everyone let's go, we're heading back!" Kakashi started to turn around and head back.

"Now wait a minute, Kakashi!" Naruto dropped in front of his sensei and stared him dead in the eye.

"What is it Naruto."

"I say we do this mission!"

"Absolutely not."

"Totally! We have to help them, we can't just let them fend for themselves!"

"In case you didn't hear him, we are dealing with a mission that went from a 'C' rank to an 'A' rank mission because of Zabuza's involvement! I will not jeopardize this team's safety to a mission that isn't even properly ranked! I am a Jounin that outranks you and I am this mission's leader, what I say goes, and I said we are heading back."

"Kakashi, I agree with Naruto. we can't let an entire country suffer all because we were being scared, it's our jobs as a ninja to help those under our care. No matter what you believe, he paid for a protection detail to the Wave, so it's our job to see it through."

"Yeah! Plus we are the strongest Genin team in the leaf! If anyone can do this mission it's us! Why do you think My dad gave us this mission, he knows simple bandit protection detail is too easy for us, he must've known about Tazuna's predicament and gave him us!"

"I-I agree with Naruto as well. Our team is strong enough to deal with Chunin's, we shouldn't run away as soon as things get tough. If all we do is take on the easy missions, can we really call ourselves the strongest Genin team? Plus, if things really do get dangerous, we have you. You are known as Kakashi of the Sharingan, you are one of the strongest in the Leaf Village, if anyone can handle Zabuza, it's you."

Kakashi wanted to tell them no, he wanted to say they couldn't do it, but they made some good points. Why would Minato send a team this good for a simple protection mission, he must've known that Tazuna might be hiding something about the danger of the mission and that he couldn't pay for a higher-ranking team. He also felt it wasn't right to leave the Wave to fend for itself against Gato, but he didn't want to send his team, which comprised of the heirs to the three strongest clans in the Leaf, into a situation that might mean certain death.

"Fine, but I'm sending for backup." Kakashi quickly used the hand signs for his summoning jutsu and summoned one of his nin-dog, Bull.

"I need you to deliver this message to the Hokage and deliver these two to the prison. It's of utmost importance." Kakashi put a scroll he just finished writing in Bull's ninja pouch he was carrying. Bull nodded before grabbing Goza and Meizu and leaping away, back to Konoha. With that out of the way, Kakashi sighed, he hoped they wouldn't need the help.

"Ok everyone, let's head out."

"Alrighty! We finally get to do an actual mission! I can't wait to show want Mom and Dad have been training me in!" Naruto happily leaped onto his toad and grabbed the cloak that he had sitting on it and put it on. It was a hideous orange and blue cloak that Naruto had modeled off of Minato's Hokage cloak but instead of it saying 'Fourth Hokage' Naruto has his saying 'Uzumaki Heir' on its back. Naruto's ninja outfit followed the same color pattern as his cloak with a little white on it, making him a very bright and obvious target. Though Naruto claimed he did it because orange was his favorite color and he refused to wear the 'lame and ugly' ninja flank jackets that were standard in Konoha. He also wore the bright colors to prove his skill, claiming that if he could seak around and fight just as well as any other ninja in his bright outfit, then he was actually a much better ninja than them.

"Calm down Naruto. If we do run into Zabuza, you guys are to leave him to me and stay back." Kakashi started walking while Naruto whined how it was 'unfair' that Kakashi got to have all the fun.

Sasuke and Hinata chuckled at Naruto's antics and followed Kakashi as they continued their way towards the Wave.

* * *

After walking for a day, Kakashi and his team had gotten close to the border of the Wave.

"Ugh! This is taking way too freaking long! Naruto, let Tazuna hitch a ride on Gamakichi so we can speed this trip up!" Sasuke grumbled as they continued to walk slowly.

"No way am letting that drunk on my back! I still can't get the smell of that other perverted drunk out of my last jacket!" Gamakichi scowled as he thought about the time Jiraiya summoned him to drag the sage user home when he got too drunk to get home himself.

"And I don't wanna sit on a jumping bag of warts!" Tazuna retorts.

"You say that, but you're covered in more warts than me! You drunk!"

The two glared at each other while Naruto sat on Gamakichi's back meditating. He was told by his dad and his current trainer, Jiraiya, that he should learn to sit still and clear his head.

Suddenly a laugh sounded from around the group. Everyone immediately stopped walking and the ninjas dropped into a battle stance. Naruto jumped off Gamakichi and stood close to Tazuna placing his hand on the old man's shoulder.

"I was wondering why Gozu and Meizu haven't reported to me. It seems like we have quite the celebrity dropping in for a visit." the voice rang out all around them, causing the ninja to look around in search of the voice's origin.

Kakashi suddenly whipped his head in the direction of Naruto and Tazuna.

"GET DOWN!" His warning caused Naruto to tackle Tazuna to the ground as a giant sword flew above their heads, embedding itself in a tree. A moment later, the man that many know as The Demon of the Mist appeared on top of the blade.

"Good job. It would've sucked if we had to part ways so soon all because the drunk died too fast." The man said casually as if he wasn't talking about killing a man.

Kakashi scowled as he leveled his gaze at the man notorious for his rebellion and spoke one word...

"Zabuza."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another new story and I hope it's just as good as my other ones!
> 
> And come on down to my Discord channel! Wait, you don't know where to find my Discord server!? Don't worry I got you, my homie Bean! Here: https://discord.gg/MbKw5rV9Dh
> 
> Whew, that was a close one! Now you don't have to worry about trying to find it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
